Amnesia
by aPerfectFan
Summary: Chloe took Beca out for ice skating. But, will it lead to happily ever after or a horrible accident?
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**_Introduction:_**

 **To start things off, we'll introduce ourselves. Take note of the word "ourselves" because this is true. To be honest, we're just a group of fans who met with the help of Twitter. We have decided to make a fanfic about BECHLOE. Because most of us in the group are BECHLOE shippers. We're still waiting for BECHLOE/SENDRICK to happen. But, we also respect the JECA shippers who are truly humble. If you notice any wrong grammar, or spelling in the middle of reading this fanfic, we're very sorry, we're not that fluent in speaking English. We do not own Pitch Perfect or anything you might recognize. We accept suggestions, reviews, and even bashes. We made this fanfic because we love Anna Kendrick, Brittany Snow, and the whole Pitch Perfect cast. You can follow us on our twitter accounts, PerfectSlapped and CaseyleaRyder. But there's not just the two of us, we will add more accounts soon. This is our first fanfic and we're very excited. Enjoy reading!**

 **Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

 **This is Chapter 1, please don't be confused with their lines. Hope you like it. =)**

It's winter time. But, Beca and Jesse are still arguing about their decisions on what they will do after they graduate college. Beca and Jesse have been together since the Bellas won the ICCAs. Things are going smoothly in the beginning, but it got rough for so many reasons. Things got even heavier when they talked about their lives after college.

"Hey Becs, come here and talk with me for a while."

Beca lets out a heavy sigh. "What is it?"

"We're graduating!" Jesse said with full of excitement.

"But, the problem is, we're far away from each other, so..."

"What are we going to do now?" Beca said.

"That's what I'm thinking about, Becs. You want to be a music producer, go out there and make some music with your laptop and ears. And I, want to score movies, I plan to attend film school." Jesse said while looking at Beca who's not even listening to him.

"Beca! Listen now, this is very important."

"Jesse, we've talked about this for so many times. I'm going to LA and you're going to attend a film school in New York. We're going to see each other in a few months."

"Yeah, but I can't take that. Few months? It's obviously a year." Jesse said with a moderate voice.

"What are you, worried? Come on Jesse, Chloe's with me. I'm pretty sure you trust her."

"Yeah, but she'll work in a dance studio, and also, she's a girl, you're both... weak."

"So that's what you think of us girls, huh? We need boys on our side all the time. Well then, if that's what you want, I'll have to find a replacement for you in LA." with a slight of anger in her voice.

"That's not what I meant, Beca! I mean, you can be a music producer in New York, so you can be with me." Jesse said.

"THIS IS MY DREAM, Jesse. Not in New York, but in LA. You know what? I'm out of here." tears in her eyes as she went to the door, and bangs it. Then she dialed Chloe's number in her phone.

"Um, hey Chlo."

"Beca, what's the problem? Why are you crying?"

"No! I'm not crying. I just have a cold."

"Don't mess with me, Beca. You're obviously crying."

"Okay, okay, you're right. I'm crying but I actually have a cold too."

"Okay, what's the problem? Why did you call me? Are you hurt?"

"Actually, I'm a little bit hurt because of that dick Jesse. Not physically hurt, but EMOTIONALLY hurt."

"Okay, what did he do to you?"

"He said that I should come with him to New York and just continue to pursue my dream there. But, LA's my big dream."

"That's not really Jesse's style, you know." Chloe said.

"I don't know what happened to him. And you know what? He said that girls like us are weak."

"Let's forget about him. And because you're in a bad mood right now, I will cheer you up."

"LET'S GO ICE SKATING!" Chloe said, cheerful as always.

 **Sorry if I left you on a hanging moment. But anyways, I think I will post a new chapter next weekend, because I'm still earning some money to buy a new laptop. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews, reviews, reviews.**

 **-PerfectSlapped**


	2. Chapter 2 - Invitation

**Chapter 2 - Invitation**

 ** _Author's Note: This chapter is written by CaseyleaRyder. Enjoy! =)_**

* * *

"Ice skating? Come on, Chloe, I don't have time for that."

"Well, you do know. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Chloe, I don't even know how to ice skate, it's just not my thing."

"I'll show you. It's easy, and you're good at picking things up. I'll invite the others too if you want."

"Okay, okay, stop, I'll go. And sure, you can invite the others too. Just promise me one thing, no tricky things."

"YAY!" shouted Chloe feeling excited.

"I'll update you tomorrow." Chloe assured Beca.

"Just don't call me in the middle of the morning. I'm asleep by that time." Beca said.

"Yeah, right. Byeee!" Chloe said.

"Bye." Beca said, feeling exhausted.

As much as Chloe was hard work, Beca loved the little ginger and how easily she could just make Beca smile. Beca came inside the house. AGAIN. And there she saw Jesse in the living room.

'I'll just ignore him' Beca thought.

Jesse stood up and called Beca.

"Beca! I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to-" Jesse noticed that Beca is still ignoring him.

Beca continued to walk straight past through her room.

Jesse thought, 'There's no point in following her, I'll just make things worse.'

"That guy's a dick." Beca said quietly as she entered her room.

Then she turned on her laptop, put on her headphones, and started mixing. AGAIN. Making mixes were her favorite thing to do. It took her mind off of dicks like Jesse, and she felt like she could express her feelings through music. Jesse came and knocked on the door.

'I'll just give it a shot.' He thought to himself.

He knocked again, but louder, so Beca could hear the bang over her music.

She took off her Beats, and slowly walked up to the door, huffing. As she reached the door, she could hear Jesse's breathing, which made her angry.

"What do you want?!" She exclaimed as she opened the door with aggression.

"I.. I didn't mean to upset you yesterday, do you want to talk about it? Tomorrow maybe, we can go for a walk? And maybe bring a picnic?" He made out a short fake smile.

"Look, what you did was unforgivable. And anyway, I'm going ice skating with the girls tomorrow."

"It was your fault too!" Anyway, I know you have a toner for Chloe! So what do you expect me to do and feel? You need a man in your life to be able to protect because girls can't do that."

"Me and Chlo-" So many thoughts rushed to my head at once I couldn't even finish my sentence. How dare he blame me and use some stupid, pathetic excuse that I like Chloe! And again said that girls are weak! I am way stronger that he is.

"Okay, that's it, just go away. I don't want to talk to you again!" Beca shouted, slamming the door with a few tears streaming down her face.

She wiped her tears as she didn't want him to be the reason why she was crying. He wasn't worth it. She gazed out of the window and it began to look really dark.

"Jeez, today was eventful." She muttered to herself as the exhausted brunette decided to get ready for bed and sleep until the next day.

* * *

 ** _As always, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS. =)_**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Arrival

**Chapter 3 – The Arrival**

 _ **Author's Note: This chapter is also written by CaseyleaRyder. Enjoy! =)**_

* * *

The ray of sunlight came through Beca's window and burned her eyes open. She slowly got out of bed, yawning trying to figure out what day it was. She grabbed her phone from the side of her bed and realized it was already 11:56 and saw that she had 7 missed calls from Chloe. Beca quickly jumped out of bed and took a look into the mirror, seeing her bed hair in her reflection. She let out a moan before she decided to call Chloe back. She slowly dialed the numbers while yawning and sat back down at the end of her bed.

"Beca?!"

"Hey Chloe."

"Dude, thanks for answering my calls, I've been worried about you."

"I'm sorry I over slept, my body felt drained."

"Anyway, everyone is meeting at the local cafe at 2 o'clock, make sure you are there!"

"Okay, okay. Stop shouting, I just woke up."

"Sorry, Becs, I just can't wait, catch ya later."

Beca just giggled at the immature ginger and replied "Bye, Chlo."

The call ended and Beca slowly stood back up and decided to get ready as she had 2 hours till she had to be at the cafe.

First, she went to the kitchen and got some apple juice and a breakfast bar and ate. She thought about the previous day and how she felt, a sick feeling grew in her stomach. She thought about if she and Jesse were over, after all this time just like that. Whether she thought she should try talking to him or just give up because he hurt her so much. Time quickly passed and she snapped out of her thoughts, thinking 'I'm just going to have a fun day with the girls and keep my mind out of it, I hope.' she didn't even like ice skating and she thought she was too cool for it.

She went back to her bedroom and picked out her outfit for the day, she was planning on wearing her ripped black jeans with a black and red checkered shirt with black converse. As she got her outfit ready, she made her way to the shower and washed. After her quick shower, she got dressed and did her hair, she left it to air dry and it dried nice and curly. She then cleaned her house a bit, then sat down on her chair and watched some TV until it was time to leave. It eventually reached 1:40 so she decided that was the time to leave, she got up, picked up her bag and left the house.

As she walked out the door, she saw Jesse across the road. She glared at him and he gave a quick glance and then looked down and carried on walking. I tried to ignore him and just made my way to the cafe. I felt really bad and a few tears began to fill my eyes.

"Oh, have fun with your girls, Beca" Jeca slyly called.

'Ugh, he made me so mad I don't even know why I started feeling bad for him. I was going to reply, butthen I thought that he isn't even worth it and that I was going to have fun with the girls so I carried on walking.'

After walking down a few streets Beca arrived at the cafe all the girls were supposed to meet at. Chloe was there standing outside of the cafe of course early, looking really beautiful in a white blouse and tight jeans talking with Aubrey while looking around for the others. I just stood there and kind of staring at her, taking in on how stunning she looked.

"It's nearly 2 o'clock, where is everyone?" Chloe moaned to Aubrey.

"Turn around." Aubrey laughed and Beca ran and tapped Chloe on the back, making her jump as she turned around.

"Hey shortie." Chloe called while she hugged the brunette tight.

Beca forgets all about Jesse and began to get a big smile on her face and replied "Hey ginger." punching her arm playfully. Soon after that, Cynthia-Rose, Stacie and Lilly turned up, followed by Flo and the rest of the Bellas.

"Okay, so we're ready to go?" said Chloe.

Beca quickly replied "Where's Emily?"

"She's always late." Flo laughed.

In the distance a tall, squirt was running down the street holding onto her bag and hat. All the Bellas watched and giggled as she attempted to run to them.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Emily said out of breath, blushing.

"It's okay, let's get ready to have some fun!" Chloe shouted and all the Bellas cheered. Leaving the cafe making their way to the bus stop across the road ready for ice skating.

* * *

 **What will happen in the next chapter is unexpectable. So, please stick with the story. Thank you guys! =) REVIEWS, please.**

 **-PerfectSlapped**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Treblemakers

**Chapter 4 - The Treblemakers**

 _ **Author's Note: I'm very, very, sorry guys. I know I'm supposed to post this ages ago, but I don't have the time to do it. The reason is, I have so, so, many school works to do. But now, I posted this because it's our semestral break! YAY! So, please stick with the fanfic. This chapter is written by PerfectSlapped. Enjoy! =)**_

* * *

As the girls were leaving the cafe, they saw the Trebles coming in, but it seems that they are incomplete. Jesse is not with them.

"ICE SKATING! ICE SKATING!" the Trebles chanted.

"Chloe, what is this?" Beca questioned Chloe.

"I invited them. The more, the merrier. By the way, why is Jesse not with you guys?"

"He said that he's busy." Unicycle replied.

"Well then, LET'S GO!" Chloe shouted.

"Guys, you should go on. Chloe and I will still buy some snacks." Beca said.

"Girls, in the bus. Boys, in Donald's car." Chloe directed the Bellas and Trebles.

"What the hell?! Donald's car is smaller than my butthole." Unicycle said, laughing.

"Yeah, whatever." Donald said.

"Those of you who don't want to ride in Donald's car, just walk all the way to the rink." Beca said.

"We'll go on guys. Oh girls, wait 'til we come back, okay?" Chloe said.

"Aye aye captain." Fat Amy replied.

The Trebles just moved on to the rink without the Bellas.

* * *

"So what now, Chloe?"

"My favorite, Starbucks."

Starbucks is always Chloe's favorite. Caramel frappuccino is her life. As they entered the Starbucks store, Beca caught Chloe smelling the aroma of coffee beans in the air.

"Really, Chloe? You look like a maniac."

Chloe just smiled back. Chloe ran through the cashier like a child to order her favorite.

"Hi!" The lady greeted them.

"Hi, one caramel frappuccino please. Beca, what's yours?"

"Just like yours." Beca replied.

"Make that two caramel frappuccino." Chloe instructed the lady.

"What are the names?" The lady said.

"Chloe and Beca." Chloe said.

"Beca with a single C. I repeat, single C." Beca quickly said to the lady.

"Oh, okay." The lady replied.

Beca noticed that Chloe is looking at her.

"What?" Beca told Chloe.

Chloe just laughed at Beca.

"Here they are." The lady said.

"YAY!" Chloe, feeling excited to see and taste her favorite again.

"Come on, Chloe, let's go back to the girls."

* * *

The Bellas saw two girls making their way to their bus.

"That's them, girls." Stacie said.

"Ayo! Where's mine?" Amy said.

But then, as Beca rides the bus, she heard the song "Don't You Forget About Me". That song reminded her of Jesse. She can't speak words for a while. Beca suddenly woke up from the memories.

"Oh, um, we didn't have enough money." Beca replied.

Chloe noticed Beca's silentness. But, she did not let that destroy the mood of the girls and Beca's.

"Alright, girls! LET'S GO!" Chloe said as she and Beca sits inside the bus.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of the chapter. Just to remind, I'm really sorry, if I posted this now, although I should have done it ages ago. You already know the reason why. I promise that I will post chapters earlier, so you don't have to wait for what's going to happen. And also, I promise you that there are still so many events that are about to happen as we go on. So, please bear with me and please stick with the story. And one last thing, please follow us on Twitter, PerfectSlapped and Caseylea Ryder. Thanks, guys! =)**_

 _ **-PerfectSlapped**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Reminiscing

**Chapter 5 - Reminiscing**

 _ **Author's Note: Here I am again, telling you to forgive me. Don't worry, this chapter is longer than the last one, so you won't be disappointed.** **This is Chapter 5,** __**enjoy reading! =)**_

* * *

"Um, guys, I'm just gonna load this thing for a while. But, I need some money and I don't really have 'em so..." Fat Amy said.

"I'd like to pay for it." Lilly quietly said.

"Pardon?" Stacie asked.

"I volunteer to pay for the gas." Lilly repeated.

Then suddenly, all of the girls did the 'three-finger salute' from the Hunger Games movie they all saw last week.

"Thanks, Lilly!" Chloe said.

"Guys, since we're having our stopover, who like to buy some snacks?" Beca suggested.

"ME!" all of them shouted.

* * *

As they arrive at the gasoline station, Fat Amy quickly got off the van because of the fact that they're slowing down as they get near the station. Meanwhile, Beca, Chloe, Stacie, and Emily are picking snacks from different fast food chains.

"Mine's any." Beca said.

"What about McDonald's?" Stacie suggested.

"Nah... KFC for me." Emily also suggested.

"How about we take a vote?" Chloe said.

"No need, let's just buy what they want from the two chains." Beca recommended

"Okay, mine's KFC, popcorn nuggets." Chloe preceded.

"I'll go with McDo, chicken nuggets and McFlurry." Beca followed.

The fact that Beca and Chloe's order are both nuggets, Beca suddenly wondered that it must be coincidence.

"No, it isn't." The thought crossed Beca's mind.

"Yes, it is."

While Beca is stuck in her 'wonderland', Stacie and Emily ordered all of their orders. After they received their orders, Beca and the others get back to the girls in the van. While they're getting near to the parking lot, Beca saw Jesse from one of the stores. A stuff toy store. But, Beca ignored him and she just keep walking with the girls, But, Jesse saw her and their eyes met. But still, Beca ignored it.

After a while, they finally arrived at the van. They got on and one-by-one, the girls took their food. But, just as they were about to move on to the meeting place, Beca's face turned blue because of what happened earlier. Chloe noticed Beca's sadness.

"Hey Becs, are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay." Beca replied with a smiling face.

"Just tell me if there's anything wrong." Chloe told Beca.

Beca nodded.

And finally, they moved on their way through the meeting place.

* * *

* Party in the USA playing on the radio *

The girls all heard the song playing on the radio and they thought about last time. Chloe suddenly sings her part from last time.

"I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and my cardigan."

"Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa! am I gonna fit in?" Cynthia-Rose combined her voice with Chloe's.

"Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time, look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign." the other Bellas joined in.

"This is all so crazy! Everybody seems so famous." Emily joined in without knowing the reason why everyone is singing along on the song.

"My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick.

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And the Jay-Z song was on

And the Jay-Z song was on

And the Jay-Z song was on" All the girls stared at Beca, who is not singing along with them.

Beca smiled, and decided to sing along with the others.

"So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song

The butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!

Movin' my hips like Yeah!" all of them banging their head and singing at the same time.

"Got my hands up, they're playin' my song

And now I'm gonna be okay

Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Yeah! It's a party in the USA!" Beca finished it with her angelic voice.

After Beca finished the song, Chloe's eyes and hers gazed at each other.

"It's like in the past. We reminisced it." Beca said, smiling, looking only at one person. Chloe.

* * *

 ** _Okay, I hope this is long enough for you guys. And please stick with the story because I promise you, there are more surprises as we go on. REVIEWS, FAVS, ANYTHING! =)_**

 ** _-_ PerfectSlapped**


	6. Chapter 6 - Arrival (with a guest)

**Chapter 6 - Arrival (with a guest)**

 _ **Author's Note: Hi guys, I hope you liked the last chapter. I have a question, guys. Is the story's plot getting boring? Well, sorry for the interruptions, but please, please, stick with the story. This is Chapter 6 and enjoy reading! ㈴2**_

* * *

"Oh yeah!" Fat Amy shouted while pounding her stomach.

The moment of Beca and Chloe has passed, and at once, all of the girls looked at each other. Then, Emily finally asked what was bothering her while they were all singing. The same with Flo.

"Um, guys, I have a question. Why did all of you sing when you heard the song on the radio?"

"Well, 3 years ago, before I graduated, we were on our way to the ICCAs semifinals when Chloe was singing the song, Cynthia-Rose followed Chloe's lead and then all of us just went with the flow of it. That's it." Aubrey narrated the past for Emily and Flo to understand. And they did.

"Aubrey was still a bitch way back." Stacie revealed Aubrey's 'secret' to the two of them.

Everyone knew about it and laughed at it.

"It feels good to be part of that past." Emily said, smiling.

"We are one big happy family now." Chloe said.

They always treat Emily like she's their baby, though it's true, she's the youngest member of the group. And Emily embraces that.

"You know, maybe we should do this frequently, it's fun." Beca suggested.

"Guys, let's stop the drama, okay? We have a very exciting event that is about to happen later." Chloe said.

And for a while, Aubrey smiled. She's very happy to see how the girls had grown up without her. Their sisterhood, reliance on each other, and closeness have improved while she was gone.

"I was right to choose Beca to look over them." She thought while looking at the current leader.

"Guys, we're only a few miles to get there." Fat Amy informed them.

"Just drive faster, Amy! I'm getting excited." Chloe teased Amy.

Everyone just laughed about it.

* * *

While Fat Amy was driving, she saw a man, finding a cab to hire, carrying shopping bags and wearing a security uniform from Barden University. Bumper. She stopped the van in front of Bumper. Bumper was surprised to see her 'girlfriend'. Fat Amy gestured him to get inside the van. Bumper happily accepted the offer. The girls wondered, and asked Fat Amy why she stopped the car.

"Um, why are we stop-" Aubrey asked.

After a few seconds, they saw Bumper getting inside the car. Aubrey's question has already been answered, from what they have seen. As Bumper gets inside, she smacks Fat Amy's butt.

Everyone shouted: "Gross!"

"Amy!" Aubrey shouted.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Why did you bring your asshole boyfriend here?" Aubrey asked.

"I was on the road waiting for a cab to hire then I saw your van and Amy let me get on. And for your own understanding, I'm not an asshole." Bumper answered for Amy.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm referring to Amy." Aubrey responded.

"Okay, sorry." Bumper replied and nodded, scared of the former leader.

"I just helped him. And since he's also heading to the rink, I decided to let him ride in. Come on, guys, let's be supportive once in a while." Amy pleased the girls.

"She's right." Beca agreed.

"Well, okay, just promise me, he'll never make a scene." Aubrey made a deal.

"He can handle himself." Amy assured.

* * *

"Why are you out on the road anyway? Amy questioned his 'boyfriend'.

"Donald texted and invited me about the ice skating thing."

"Wait, you knew about that?" Amy asked, in a surprised manner.

"Yeah, that's why I have these heavy shopping bags. And you know what's the best thing?"

"What?" Amy asked, wondering what it is.

"I got all of them for you."

The girls heard what they're talking about and felt weird about it.

"Get a room where you can talk your dinner tonight!" Stacie called out to the two.

The couple just giggled it off.

Maybe being with Amy really renewed Bumper.

* * *

After what seemed like 30 minutes caused by the traffic, they finally arrived at the venue.

"We're here guys!" Amy shouted.

Amy's voice awoken the other girls who were sleeping except for Chloe, who was awake the whole time.

"We're here guys!" Chloe repeated what Amy has said.

"Chill down, Chlo, we're not kids anymore." Beca said, yawning.

After 5 minutes of the girls preparing their things, they got off the van. The Trebles and Bellas have a plan to meet at a Taco Bell store inside the rink compound before they ice skate. And here's what happened.

* * *

 ** _I know you're disappointed for this chapter's ending, but I really like to finish chapters this kind of way. I hope you liked the little romantic scene between Fat Amy and Bumper. I just thought that it would be more entertaining if we insert another love team other than BECHLOE. And please answer the question on the author's note above. You can answer it by leaving a review. I hope this is long enough for you guys. This is long enough in my vocabulary. Hope you liked it! ㈴2_**

 ** _-PerfectSlapped_**


	7. Chapter 7 - First Time

**Chapter 7 - First Time**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Hi guys! Honestly speaking, I don't really have much to say because I know I've repeated it so many times. Like for now. Anyways, IT'S FINALLY OUR CHRISTMAS VACATION! Because of this, I'll be able to update chapters earlier (I'll try to). Just, enjoy reading, okay? ㈳3**_

* * *

As the girls were walking around the rink compound, Beca noticed the Taco Bell store from around the corner.

"Oh, guys, there it is!" Beca pointed out on the corner. And all at once, the girls looked from what direction Beca's finger is pointing. They were on their way to the store when they saw the Trebles waving their hands in the air, gesturing them to sit on their table.

"We were waiting for you for forever." Unicycle said, out of patience.

"Sorry, but anyways, we're here now so let's go." Aubrey said.

"Okay, guys, let's do this!" Chloe shouted, out of the blue.

* * *

Going to the ice skating rink, the Trebles and Bellas walked in partners. Stacie walked with Unicycle. Lilly walked with Donald. Amy walked with her boyfriend, Bumper. Emily walked with Benji. Seeing them happily talking with each other, ate Beca. Chloe noticed it and decided to approach her.

"Hey, what's with the blue face?"

"Oh, what, this? Nothing." Beca responded.

"Just, remove that sad mask you're wearing right now because later, I'll teach you how to ice skate. Remember?"

"Oh, right, I remember it now. Well, if you say so."

"Smile! Like this." Chloe demonstrated how to smile.

Beca giggled. Laughing on the girl's stubbornness.

"What's funny?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, nothing. You just look-"

Suddenly, Chloe pinched Beca's cheeks and forced her to make a smiling face.

"Guys? I think you two should have a room for yourselves." Stacie said, teasing the two.

* * *

The rest of them went as partners as they entered the rink.

"Chloe, let's go!" Aubrey called out onto Chloe.

"I'm sorry, Aubrey, but I have to go teach Beca how to skate first."

"Well, okay."

Then, all of the girls and Trebles jested at them.

"Ayieeee~!"

"Oops! I smell something fishy going on here." Amy added.

"Cut it out, guys. I'm just gonna teach her because she doesn't know how to, okay?" Chloe cleared the idea.

"If you say so." Amy gave up on jesting at them.

And finally, the girls and boys just got on with what they're doing earlier.

* * *

"Ready, Becs?"

"I think so."

"Okay, on the count of three. 1, 2, 3, go!" Chloe counted as Beca takes her first step on the rink.

"BAM!"

Beca fell on her first step. Chloe laughed out loud while she still can.

"Yeah, it's very funny, really." Beca said, feeling irritated.

The others from their group saw it and also laughed about it.

"Can you please help me stand up? Please? My butt is so cold right now, seriously." Beca said.

Chloe did, but she's still laughing at what happened.

Beca cleared the seriousness and finally laughed about it too. The two of them laughed as if there's no tomorrow.

"You know what? You're very fortunate to have me to teach you."

"I really am." Beca responded, smiling in front of the girl.

The thought visited Beca's mind:

"It really feels good when I'm with her."

* * *

 _ **Okay, this is the end of the chapter. I know it's not much. But, don't worry, there's still more to come in this story.** **Just to inform you, my username in Twitter was changed from PerfectSlapped to aPerfectFan.**_ _ **Please follow me! Goodbye, guys! Oh! I almost forgot, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

 _ **-aPerfectFan (PerfectSlapped)**_


	8. Chapter 8 - The Unexpected

**Chapter 8 - The Unexpected**

 _ **Author's Note: From the title itself, this is truly unexpected. Unexpected, because, right now, I just posted the 8th chapter even though it should be done a month ago. This is honestly the reason, I was being lazy to write. And also, I ran out of some ideas on how to continue it. But, came up with it instantly. So, I don't want you to keep hating me if I'm being so talkative right now. Go on, read it. Here's Chapter 8, enjoy.**_ ㈴2

* * *

"DO A SPIN!" the girls chanted.

"Come on, guys, do not pressure her, she's just starting to learn." Chloe stood up for Beca.

"Thanks, Chlo." Beca expressed her gratitude to Chloe.

"Always a pleasure." Chloe responded.

Fat Amy suddenly called Chloe's presence. Chloe heard Fat Amy.

"Um, Chloe, isn't that Jesse?" Amy pointed out from where Jesse's standing.

Chloe saw Jesse and was surprised when she saw him with a girl she don't recognize.

"Should we tell Beca?" Amy asked.

"No, she's just starting to have a good time and now we're just gonna ruin it?"

"Okay then."

Afterwards, Chloe got back in teaching Beca and acted like she was before.

* * *

"You're doing pretty good!" Chloe cheered Beca.

"What can I say?" Beca said, then winked at Chloe.

At that very moment, Chloe shivered. And it seems like Beca is enjoying her time. But was ruined eventually when she saw Jesse from afar surprisingly kissing a girl. Her heart breaks teary. She cried secretly so no one will notice she's crying. She thought herself, "Why does everything have to be ruined by him?". She wiped all her tears being wasted over some a dick. She also added, "He's a dick." She decided to continue her great time with the girls.

"Come on Chloe, let's continue." Beca said, with an irritated voice.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Chloe thought.

* * *

The two girls just went on with their thing over and over again just to make a distraction from Jesse. When suddenly, while Chloe is taking a rest and talks with the other girls, and Beca is continuing, she heard a loud noise.

*BAM*

Beca fell.

Chloe hurried through Beca and shouted Beca's name many times, but it doesn't seem to affect Beca. She held Beca's head and felt something on her hand. It was Beca's blood. Eventually, the girls and the Trebles came to Chloe. She shouted, "CALL AN AMBULANCE!". Aubrey called an ambulance hurriedly. From that very moment, she knew that she really cared so much for Beca, hence, Beca is the love of her life. Jesse noticed that a crowd was forming slowly on a particular place. He decided to check it out. At his surprise, it was Beca, lying on the rink, unconscious. She saw Chloe along the other Bellas and Trebles beside Beca, carrying Beca's pitifully body. The last thing Chloe remembers, was the arrival of an ambulance and nurses carrying Beca's body to the ambulance.

* * *

 ** _I know this is so short. But this is what I came up with. And here's the bad news, my associate, CaseyleaRyder is unreachable right now. I don't know what happened with her. I left her many messages, but still doesn't reply. This means, that I'm the only one left writing this fanfic. That's why this chapter is so short. So, anyone who wants to share their ideas for this fanfic, please share it by leaving a comment, review, or anything to inform me. Thank you for reading this. ㈴2_**


End file.
